Incomplete Lullaby
by Teddy.Castle
Summary: Seven years of waiting, loving and leaving. What does Castle do when he sees his best friend after seven years and realize that through everything he still loves her more than anything. What has happened to her and how does he get the woman he knew back.
1. Chapter 1

Incomplete Lullaby

**Seven years of waiting, loving and leaving.  
>What does Castle do when he sees his best friend after seven years and realize that through everything he still loves her more than anything.<br>****What has happened to her and how does he get the woman he knew back?**

_AN: So this is my first story in a LONGGG time. Finally decided that it was time for me to start a new one and see how it goes  
><em>_I hope you guys like it…. A little nervous because its been so long but I figure why not right?__The idea come from listening to Lisa Mitchell's song "Incomplete Lullaby" go check it out on youtube.  
><em>_I have the first few chapters written and to let you know ahead of time I should have this story updated every few days….. no huge breaks to wait through as I've just finished Uni and finally just have some time to do what I love._

_Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it_

Richard Castle sat rubbing his hands together to stop the pain of the cramp in his hand caused by signing the same thing over and over all day.

Finally the last of his fans had left the store and he was clear to go home to his daughter and his mother if all went well with his publicist.

He slowly stood from his chair which had progressively become more and more uncomfortable as the day progressed until it was at the point it was now where he truly believed that sitting on a bed of nails would have been more comfortable.

As he turned around he noticed Gina making her way over to him, apparently he wouldn't have to find her after all.

"Rick" she said as she walked towards him swinging her bag over her shoulder "You can go home now and good work today, I will call you later this week and set up that meeting about your next book."

He just nodded at her and pulled on his jacket before making his way towards the door, he stopped just before he reached the door and turned "See you then Gina" he said before turning and opening the door and stepping out into the cold New York winter night.

He was going to call his car service but as he looked around he realized that he could do with the walk.

He needed to clear his mind before he headed home, it was that time of year again when everything he did and everywhere he went reminded him of what he had lost, of who he had lost and of how empty a huge part of his life felt.

As he walked he pulled his jacket tighter around him to ward off the chill of the night air, as he looked around at the street lights and the head lights of the cars flying by he couldn't help but wonder where she was in the world.

As he closed in on his street he couldn't help but think about the woman that he use to walk these streets with on nights like this, cuddled together to warm each other up she use to say, laughing as they walked along tripping over one another, not worrying about anything except where they were headed.

That was in the past though and he had to remind himself of that more often than not, because she wasn't coming back and he had a girl to get home to who would no doubt be waiting for him to walk through that front door.

So that's what he did; he crossed the street and opened the lobby door heading towards the elevator that would take him to his front door and back to his girl.

* * *

><p>As she watched from the window of her new apartment she couldn't believe that she was finally back in the city she loved, she had been gone for far too long.<p>

She hadn't meant to be gone for so long but she had run away so long ago and she realized too late that she wouldn't find what she was looking for because it was back home.

It was six months into her "trip" which she had taken to calling it and she was in Paris; it had hit her one night as she sat on the cool grass looking up at the Eiffel tower that she had run from everything that she had ever wanted.

She had sat there looking up at the lights until the early hours of the morning trying to figure out how to fix what she had broken; 6 and a half years later she still didn't have an answer to the question that she had asked so many years ago.

So here she was sitting looking out over the city she loved wondering if the man she loved was out there with the little girl that would always hold a huge part of her heart.

She was 21 when they first met and he was 25 with a 4 year old daughter who won her heart over the moment she met her, he had been a different story though.

She had always thought he was a playboy millionaire but slowly she started to see the real Richard Castle, the man who's only care in the world was the happiness of his little girl.

A year later at 22 she moved into his apartment with him, 6 months after that he asked her to marry him on the rooftop of their apartment building and she accepted without a second thought because he was everything to her and so was his little girl who was like a daughter to her, they were meant to get married 6 months after that and everything was all ready for the big day but something went amiss and after a big fight one night over her adopting his daughter she ran.

She didn't turn around and she kept running and seven years later at the age of thirty she hadn't found anything close to what she walked away from that night.  
>The love of her life, her heart, a little girl but most of all her family.<br>So here Kate Beckett sat wishing to find a way to fix what she had done, to find her love, her heart and her family again.

* * *

><p>As he walked through the door of his apartment he smiled at the scene in front of him, his not so little girl curled up on the couch with her red hair falling out of the pony tail she had obviously put it into after her shower, the book she had been reading resting on her chest and a peaceful look covering her face.<p>

For the first few months after Kate had walked away Alexis who at the time had only been 6 years old had become his soul reason for getting up in the morning and getting through the day.

She had taken Kate's leaving almost harder than he had, she had lost her mother after she walked out at a young age and it wasn't until Kate come into their lives that he got to see his daughter how he remembered her, care free, spontaneous and outright lovable.

That had all gone out the window the morning they had woken up to find that Kate had walked out without warning.

It had taken a long time but they had recovered to a point where they could function on a daily basis without it hurting, they could laugh again and they had learnt to move on.

But seeing his little girl slowly turning into a young lady he wanted nothing more than to give her the mother figure that she deserved; somebody to answer her questions about boys and every day things, to go shopping with on weekends, to have a friend that she would always know would be there to back her up against her dad, to play with her hair, to be the shoulder to cry on and the person she could laugh with.

He walked over to the couch and bent down beside her and pushed a stray piece of hair off her face and kissed her forehead.

She rolled over to face him properly and a sleepy smile covered her face.

"Daddy your home" she said sitting up a little so that she could look at him.

"Yea pumpkin I'm home, now how about we get you upstairs to bed before you get a sore back from this couch hey?" he said while pulling her up to a standing position.

"Good night dad, talk tomorrow morning" she said before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

She slowly walked towards the stairs and slowly made her way up them with him watching her with a smile on his face until he could no longer see her.

He slowly made his way towards the huge window sill that looked out over the city and sat down with a sad smile on his face.

He missed her, he missed holding her at night, he missed her laugh, he missed fighting with her, he missed making up with her but most of all he missed loving her and being loved just as fiercely in return.

"Katherine Beckett, where in the world are you?" he whispered to nobody in particular because he had been asking that same question every night for the past seven years with no answer.

But what he didn't know was that he would be getting the answer to his question much sooner than he ever thought.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys like this.<em>

_As I said fist story in a while that I've written so I hope you guys give it a chance and hang in there with me while I get back into the swing of things._

_Feel free to leave a comment about what you think and if anybody wants to PM me about anything feel free to do that also _

_Jess._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys thankyou so much for the support for the first chapter.  
><em>_I know the second chapter is a little shorter than the first but this one had to be so that I could get it all ready for the longer chapters to follow._**

Kate woke the next morning and stretched herself out over her bed and thought about what today would bring.

Today she would be starting at the 12th Precinct with the NYPD as their new homicide detective, she had been doing the job in LA for the past year and a half but when the offer for the transfer back to her home city come through she couldn't think of a reason to say no.

A year into her trip she had decided to head back to the states, but when it come time to head back she couldn't bring herself to head back to New York and try and piece back together what she had left behind so she made the decision to head to LA.

It had been a huge change for her because she was heading back but she was going to have to start her life back in the States all over again.

When she got back she decided that she would join the Academy and try and make a difference and get answers for those that lost a family member and hopefully along the way one day she would find the answers she was trying to find in regards to her own family; particularly her own mothers murder.

She had initially been surprised when the offer come through but when she found out that her new captain would be one Roy Montgomery she understood it.

She had met him while she was in the academy when he come to give a lecture and they had hit it off right away and through out the years she had stayed in contact with him.

He had become almost like a mentor to her in her first few years in the force but slowly he become more than that until he was one of her biggest supporters and that's how she found herself here now.

She looked over at the clock on her bedside table and noticed that it was 6.30 am, it was time to get up and get ready to head in and see her new captain and meet her new partners.

With that she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly made her way towards the shower.

* * *

><p>Castle woke up to the sound of somebody in the kitchen, he knew Alexis would be out there making breakfast for them before she had to head off to school.<p>

At 13 the girl was more organized than her father was a lot of the time and it wasn't a rare occurrence that she would be up and ready before he even looked like waking up.

Pushing the blankets back and swinging his legs over he edge of the bed he rubbed his hand over his face and ran his fingers through his hair to control it a little before standing and heading towards his bed room door.

Alexis was standing with her back to him with her headphones in while she danced around the kitchen between flipping the last of the pancakes that she had made for breakfast.

She turned and noticed him just as he sat at the breakfast bar and pulled the mug of coffee that Alexis had made him closer before taking a small sip.

"Good morning dad" she said in a sing song voice that brought a smile to his face.

"And good morning to you pumpkin, what you got cooking there?" he asked resting his head in his hand looking up at her.

"Honey and cinnamon pancakes, we had no blue berries so I thought I would try something new, I hope you like them" she said as she placed a few on a plate and pushed them towards him before turning and doing the same for herself.

Alexis sat down next to him and watched as he took his first bite, he finished eating before he turned and kissed her forehead.

"They are perfect, good job" he said before she nodded and started in on her breakfast as well.

They sat in silence while they ate and finished their breakfast; it wasn't a rare occurrence for this to happen when his mother wasn't around in the morning to fill the silence.

Once Alexis and he had both finished their breakfast he stood up grabbing both of their plates and their mugs and put them in the dishwasher.

He turned back around to see Alexis putting the final few books into her backpack.

"You off to school?" he asked as she zipped up her backpack and pulled it onto her shoulders.

"Yea ill be home a little late this afternoon, I'm going to do some study in the library after school for this science assignment but I shouldn't be to late " she said before giving him a hug and making her way towards the door.

Castle looked around the kitchen before deciding to get dressed and head to the coffee shop a few blocks over to write a little on his new book so that he could keep everybody off his back for a few more days.

With that decided he got dressed, packed his laptop into his bag, put his winter coat on and his scarf before heading out the door readying himself to face the cold January weather.

As he made his way towards the coffee shop he couldn't help but think about all the times he and Kate had sat in the same shop laughing and joking over a cup of coffee with a smaller Alexis cuddled into one of their sides.

* * *

><p>Kate decided to stop at the little coffee shop that she use to frequent to grab a cup of coffee before heading off to work to start her new job.<p>

As she entered the little coffee shop she was hit with the smell of fresh coffee and as she looked around she noticed that nothing had changed in this little place really over the years that she had been gone.

She walked up behind the man currently placing his order at the counter.

He looked familiar from behind but with the coat and scarf she couldn't place where she had see him before.

That was until he turned around and she found herself looking into those sea blue eyes that she couldn't for the life of her forget.

Before her head could catch up with her heart she found herself finally saying the name that she hadn't said in years out loud once more.

"Rick?" It was barely more than a whisper but she knew he had heard her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay first off guys I hope you like it and where its going.<em>**

**_Also thankyou to all of you that commented, put this story on alert and to all of you that took the time to read it.  
><em>_I hope I haven't let you guys down in anyway with this chapter.  
><em>_This story is just something that has been kicking around in my head for…. Well a long time really and I decided that it was time to get it out and see if anybody was interested in where it was going._**

_Jess_


End file.
